Nowadays, more and more mobile electronic device have been widely used in our daily life. These mobile electronic devices are provided with some proper operation interfaces, such as buttons and keypads. Though operating the operation interfaces, users can control the mobile electronic devices to execute more and more function.
In addition to the abovementioned operation interfaces, touch screens are being widely used to serve as a new kind of operation interfaces since they may be implemented external to the mobile electronic device such that the overall thickness of the mobile electronic device may be reduced. Touch screen also offers the freedom to user's operations based on user's intuitional control behavior, creating an user feel friendly and easy-operating environment.
Especially, for the new generation smart mobile electronic devices, such as the smart mobile phones, the smart PDA, smart portable electronic GPS device, etc., the feeling of friendly and easy-operating can be very important to the users while the users may operate such new generation smart portable electronic devices under various operation conditions.
In view of the above, there are still many inconvenient operations associated with such new generation smart mobile electronic devices due to the limitation that almost all of the operations require user's actual and direct touch or pressing actions on the touch screens, which introduces certain degree of unfriendliness and limitations to the users and the operations thereof. For example, considering the function of zoom in/out of a portable electronic device, one must operate the device and the touch screen implemented thereon with fingers to zoom in/out certain display field by swing two fingers on the touch screen.
Moreover, taking the function of displaying front/next image or a first/last image for example, when the users intends to operate the smart mobile phone to display a front/next image or a first/last image from a plurality of images, it is unavoidable for the user to search for the function icons displayed on the touch screens, and then press the positions of the function icons displayed on the touch screen.
Nevertheless, taking the function of field-moving for example, when the users intends to operate the smart mobile phone to display a 360-degree full view image with an overall filed greater than the display field that the smart mobile phone can display, it is also unavoidable for the user to search for the function icons displayed on the touch screens, and then keep in pressing the positions of the function icons displayed on the touch screen to move the display field.